Each satellite that orbits the Earth can have a distinct ephemeris. The ephemeris can include various types of information, such as the position or orbit of the satellite on a number of dates and times in a regular sequence. Some satellites can use their orbit information for various applications. For example, a satellite's orbit information can be used for altimeter and imaging system applications. In one example, a satellite in a global positioning system (GPS) can use its orbit information to provide location and time information anywhere on or near the Earth, where a GPS receiver has an unobstructed line of sight to the GPS satellite. Satellite navigation systems, such as GPS, enable a receiver to determine a location from ranging signals received from a plurality of satellites.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.